1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device for improving heat dissipating efficiency. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipating device in which an air flow is directed to a heat dissipating member by alternating rotation of blades within a preset range of angles such that the size of the drive unit and a device therefor may be reduced, and the heat dissipating efficiency may be improved.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as lighting apparatuses, display devices, handheld terminals, and so on, operate at increasingly faster speeds to increase performance and are quickly becoming thinner, shorter and smaller than before.
Users of these electronic devices demand high performance as well as smaller sizes of the device, and technologies for integrating devices. The technologies of making a device to have a high performance and the integration of the devices are also applied to the electronic devices.
Since the electronic device increases its performance and speed increased heat is generated, increasing the failure rate of the electronic device, and necessitating the inclusion of a heat dissipation design of the electronic device.
Particularly, in a case of an LED, since an environmental temperature change affects the performance and a lifetime of the LED heavily, it is essential that the lighting apparatus of LED has effective heat dissipation.
Along with this, a heat dissipating device is required, which is to be attached to a heat generation region of the electronic device for easy dissipation of the heat from the heat generation region.